Crossing The Line
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: Both in college and sharing a dorm room, Will and Sonny are studying together. One little slip up and they both end up in a hot and heavy make out session which catches them both completely off guard and they both end up wondering if crossing the line is worth putting their friendship to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing The Line**

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something on the side! Just a few short chapters. - Roxy**

* * *

**Will's POV**

It all happened on a Thursday.

Sonny and I always studied together on Thursday to get a head start on our studies so that we could enjoy our weekends partying, living life to its fullest without worrying what exams or projects we had due on Monday.

It was the simple life of an American college student. Well, that was true until something happened. Something that I'm pretty sure neither of us expected and something that was bound to change our lives forever. Or should I say our friendship?

We both crossed the line...

Sonny and I were studying for our chemistry exam that was scheduled to take place on Monday. We'd been at it for over two hours, going over our notes, reading highlighted paragraphs from textbooks and quizzing each other on different subjects that our professor clearly mentioned would be on the exam.

Sonny was the expert on studying. He always had everything very well planned out on paper. He took notes constantly during class, probably in part because he knew that I sucked at it. He always made sure that I had a copy of his perfectly written notes to study with if I lost mine, even though he already knew that half the time I wasn't paying attention anyway. Sonny was just that type of person who always put everyone's needs ahead of his own. And luckily for me, Sonny was my best friend. Even if I didn't think I deserved him.

_**"I'm hungry,"**_ I whined as I closed my over sized chemistry text-book and threw it across the bed at Sonny. _**"Can we take a break soon?"** _I smiled at Sonny who was laughing and shaking his head in disbelief.

_**"You're always hungry, Will."**_ Sonny snickered and continued reading off notes from his text-book, brushing off my request amicably.

_**"I'm a growing young man, and might I mention, one who is starving at the moment. "** _I leaned across the bed and flipped over Sonny's text-book with my right hand, causing it to fall over and onto the floor. _**"Please?"** _I begged him, using my best sad puppy dog eyes on him, which usually worked on him like a charm.

Sonny huffed, leaned over and grabbed his book off the floor and placed it on the corner of the bed. _**"We're almost done here, just a few more things to go over and then we can **__**get out of here and grab something to eat. Okay?"**_ Sonny grinned, trying his best not to laugh at me, but it was hard considering that I was practically laying across his lap, pouting like a baby. What can I say? Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

_**"Please, Sonny."**_ I batted my eyes at him and smiled. I wasn't about to give up without a fight.

_**"Argh! Fine! You win you big over grown ass baby,"**_ Sonny finally gave in. _**"b**__**ut as soon as you're done stuffing your face full of calories, we're gonna hit the books and get this done. Deal?"**_ Sonny agreed to compromise.

_**"It's a deal!" **_I smiled victoriously at Sonny.

Just as I was about to go over and grabbed my jacket off the chair in the corner, Sonny grabbed my arm and stopping me from leaving the bed. I should have known that Sonny wouldn't give in so easily.

_**"Just where do you think you're going?"**_ Sonny smiled and grabbed both my wrists, flipping me onto my back playfully.

I giggled, trying to pry Sonny off of me. _**"To get food. Is that not what you do when you're hungry?"** _I growled, struggling pretty hard to free myself from Sonny's grasp. Considering his size, Sonny was surprisingly strong, and very well toned, muscular and... Alright! I'll admit it! Sonny was so freaking hot, and sexy and my best friend! Argh!

_This was bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Why the hell couldn't he just let go of my wrists?_I thought to myself as I tried to steer my lustful thoughts away from my best friend. But it was impossible when he was on top of me like this. It wasn't too long ago that I thought I was totally in to Sonny. Not only was the man gorgeous, but he's so easy to be around and I found myself wanting to spend every waking moment with him. Then I realized that Sonny and I had become best friends. I was not about to jeopardize a friendhips that meant so much to me.

So, here we were wrestling on the floor and my mind was wandering back to those old feelings. What would happen if we took our relationship to the next level? Probably destroy our friendship. And it was because of that nagging thought that I had to focus on something much less appealing. Like take for instance golfing. Yeah, golfing is boring. That should work.

Sonny laughed loudly and pulled me straight out of my thoughts which was actually a blessing considering the nature of those thoughts. _**"You're gonna have free yourself first."**_

We rolled around on the bed for a few seconds, both equally trying to get the upper hand on the situation when Sonny accidentally flipped us both off the bed on onto the floor with a loud thump.

**_"Ouch! Sonofabith!"_** I hissed as I fell to the floor with Sonny's full weight laying symmetrically on top of me, both panting from the struggle.

_Now this was awkward._

_**"Shit! I'm so sorry, Will. Did I hurt you?"** _Sonny asked, smiling mischievously and pulled me into his arms and flipped up over so that I was now on top of him.

_**"Oh, you'll be sorry alright when I'm done with you!"**_ Placing both my legs on each side of Sonny's body, I started tickling his sides, knowing how much he hates to be tickled. _**"The tickle monster is going to get you!" **_I teased, torturing Sonny by wiggling my fingers over his shirt and onto his sides. Sonny arch up in surprise and accidentally grinded his hips against my crotch, which sent shivers up and down my spine, causing my cock to twitch curiously at the friction.

_**"Will, stop! Please!"**_ Sonny pleaded for me to stop, but I wasn't about to let a little thing like a little accidental frottage to come in between me and my victory.

_**"Never!"**_ I stated and just kept on pushing up harder against my best friend, grinding my own hips against Sonny's.

Sonny froze and instantaneously pushed me away from him.

Something was off, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was something in the way he was looking at me with his pupils fully dilated, that made me realize that Sonny had something else on his mind. Something like hunger. And let me just say that I'm pretty sure that it wasn't for food.

_**"Sonny?"**_ I asked, questioning Sonny's sudden change in behavior.

_**"We should be getting back to studying."** _Sonny tried to lift himself off the floor when I pushed him back down instantaneously and crawled back up on top of him, pinning both of his hands over his head.

_**"What's wrong? And don't you dare say it's nothing because I knew you better than I know myself. What happened?"**_

_**"Can you just let this go? Please?"**_

_**"Wait a minute, let me think. No! What's wrong, Sonny?"**_

_**"Will, you need to get off of me. Now!"** _Sonny tried to free himself and shifted his body underneath me when I felt something odd brush up against my thigh.

_Was that? No... It couldn't be. Could it? Did Sonny getting a hard-on while play wrestling with me?_

_**"Sonny? Is that?"** _I asked, unsure that's what it actually was.

Sonny face became flushed which confirmed my suspicions. **_"Will, please. Can we not do this right now? This is embarrassing enough as it is."_**

I smiled and released his hands from my hold and pulled back slightly. **_"It happens. You know?"_** Because it does. Right? It's a simple reflex regardless of what stimulates it.

_**"God! This is so embarrassing!"**_ Sonny blushed and looked away from me.

_**"Sonny, we're friends. You really don't need to-..."**_

Before I could finish what I was about to say to Sonny, Sonny sat up and pulled me up against his body. **_"You know what, Will? You're absolutely right. We are friends. Screw it!"_** Sonny leaned forward, tilted his head slightly to the left and pressed his lips gently against mine.

I just sat there for a moment, trying to wrap my head around what was happening. When my brain finally kicked in, I shoved Sonny brutally away from me._**"Sonny? What the hell was that?"**_ I asked, placing my hand over my mouth, still feeling the effects of his the warmth of his lips against mine.

_**"Fuck! I'm so sorry, Will. I never should have done that!"**_ Sonny regretfully pulled away from me and tried explaining himself.

_**"Sonny..."**_ I pleaded for Sonny. But why? What was I pleading for? More?

And just like that, my body simply took over my mind, and in spite of every shred of common sense I possessed, I found myself grabbing a fist full of Sonny shirt, pulling him in, and kissing him fully on his lips.

After a moment of shocked and hesitation, which was to be expected considering the way I reacted to Sonny's initial kiss, Sonny decided to kiss me back.

Feeling Sonny reciprocating the kiss caused me let out a soft yet lustful moan. Sonny immediately took the opportunity and pushed his tongue in between my parted lips, brushing it against mine with the lightest touch.

_**"Will..."**_ Sonny pulled away slightly, panting. He didn't even have to say another word to me because I already knew what he was about to ask me.

**_"Sonny...What the fuck are we doing?"_** I questioned, knowing how wrong it would be for us to cross the line like this.

_**"I...I don't know, Will. You tell me?"**_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing The Line - Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is a short version of a 2nd Chapter. Enjoy! - Roxy.**

* * *

**Previously on Crossing The Line...**

Feeling Sonny reciprocating the kiss caused me let out a soft yet lustful moan. Sonny immediately took the opportunity and pushed his tongue in between my parted lips, brushing it against mine with the lightest touch.

_**"Will..."**_ Sonny pulled away slightly, panting. He didn't even have to say another word to me because I already knew what he was about to ask me.

_**"Sonny...What the fuck are we doing?"**_ I questioned, knowing how wrong it would be for us to cross the line like this.

_**"I...I don't know, Will. You tell me?"**_

* * *

**Now...**

**(Will's POV)**

_**"I think I really need something to eat."**_ I pushed myself off from Sonny and tried to play it cool. Because only God knows how long I've been pining over Sonny and for it to come out like this, that I've been dreaming about kissing him, when my mind is spinning on an average of one hundred miles per hour rate, would be wrong. Plus not to mention the fact that my stomach is empty and it's been proven that a person can't think on an empty stomach, that it's probably best to push it aside for the time being and hope that a little time away from our dorm room might help us both clear our minds about what had just happened and put thing in perspective.

I quickly grabbed my jacket off the chair and waited for Sonny to do the same. **_"You coming?"_** I hinted hoping that Sonny would follow my lead.

**_"Uh, yeah. Okay..."_** Sonny answered and slowly lifted himself off the floor and followed me out the door.

* * *

Sonny and I walked over to the pub to grab an early dinner. It was only a few blocks away from our dorm, which was very convenient considering that we didn't have a kitchen in our dorm room. We had a small refrigerator, in which we kept a few bottles of water and on occasion, a few beers when we decided to stay in and relax.

The walk to the pub was rather awkward after what had happened a few minutes earlier in our room. We barely even said two words to each other on our way there. I knew that Sonny and I would have to talk about what happened, and I for one wasn't sure how to bring up the subject again without either making Sonny uncomfortable or even worse, embarrassing him furtherly.

I walked inside the pub first and headed straight over to the counter and ordered myself a sandwich and a side order of french fries and turned over and asked Sonny what he would like, hoping that this would somehow break the ice and open up the lines of communication between us again. **_"So, can I, like...get you anything?"_** I offered.

_**"Uh, yeah. I'll get the same."** _Sonny couldn't even look me in the eyes.

_**"Sonny..."**_

_**"I'll just go and grab us a table."**_ And just like that, before I could say anything further, Sonny left my side and took a seat in the corner booth where we always sat when came to the pub.

I waited patiently at the counter for our orders to be ready so that I could go over and talk to Sonny so that we can clear up this whole mess between us. As soon as the waitress handed the order over to me, I slowly made my way on over to our table and over to Sonny. _**"Here's your order Sonny."**_ I said to Sonny as I placed his basket of fries and his sandwich in front of him.

_**"Thanks."** _Sonny smiled awkwardly, grabbed a french fry from his plate and stared at it a few seconds before he started to nibble on it.

_**"Son? You okay?"**_ I questioned, knowing my best friend wasn't comfortable being around me at the moment.

_**"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Just not very hungry."** _Sonny frowned at his plate, still unable to meet my gaze.

_**"Son, if it's about the kiss, I'm sorry. I really don't want things to be weird between us, you know. It was just a kiss."**_ Yeah, who am I kidding. It was just a kiss. A mind blowing, earth shattering, knock the socks off your feet best kiss I ever experienced!

Sonny looked up at me with a sad smile. _**"Yeah..."**_ he murmured sadly. **_"Just a kiss."_** Sonny paused for a short moment before he continued. _**"It was a mistake and it **__**never should have happened."**_ he added.

My heart shattered when I heard him admit that our kiss was a mistake 'Cause to me, a mistake usually doesn't feel like this. **_"Yeah...A mistake..."_** I lied because it was easier that telling Sonny the truth that the kiss we shared was amazing and I would really enjoy doing it again. _**"We should hurry up and finish this so we can get back to our studies."**_ I tried to hide my disappointment, but I wasn't doing a very god job at it.

_**"Will..."**_

I shook my head. _**"It's alright Son. we'll get past this."**_ I half smiled and continued eating even though I wasn't even hungry anymore.

_**"I'm sorry...you know? For earlier."**_ Sonny admitted.

_**"It's fine. No need to worry about it. What's done is done. Can we just pretend like it never happened?"**_ I suggested. I really didn't want to prolong this  
any further than we had to. All I really wished for was for things between Sonny and me to go back to being normal.

_**"Are you sure that's what you want, Will? Forget about it?"**_ Sonny hesitated with a glimpse of hope in his voice. I wasn't sure how to respond to his question. Seeing how Sonny looked so disappointed and hearing him ask me is I was the one who wanted this, kinda threw me off. Was he really disappointed that the kiss happened? Or was Sonny just being regretful that we kissed?

**_"Isn't that what you want, Son?"_** I counter questioned, needing some clarity over the situation.

_**"I thought that's what you wanted, Will?"**_ Sonny furrowed his brows in confusion.

_**"How about we just finish up our meal and when we're done studying, we can finish up this conversation back at the dorm. You okay with that?"**_

_**"Sure. Sounds like a plan."**_

_**"Okay."**_ I nodded.

_**"Okay."** _Sonny nodded back.

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


End file.
